Castle of glass
by PhillipWoodhog2
Summary: Eine kleine Songfiction zu dem Lied "Castle of Glass" von Linkin Park. Das Etwas andere Ende von Lord Voldemort.


HP Songfiction „Castle of glass" → Linkin Park

Voldie kann nach seiner Auferstehung nicht mehr leben wie vorher. Das Blut des Jungen gebietet über ihn, bedrängt ihn und ändert ungewollt sein handeln. Solange der Junge lebt wird er leiden. Er jagt ihm nach, findet ihn und kann ihn im entscheidenden Moment doch nicht töten. -sie Film5 „I feel sorry for you..."

**Castle of glass**

Wieder und wieder wand er sich. Biss sich auf Zunge und Lippen, auf das auch ja kein Geräusch entweichen konnte.

Verdammt warum schmerzte sein Kopf so sehr?

Da gab es nun schon Zauber gegen jede Art von Schmerzen. Zauber die Knochen und Blut regenerieren konnten. Zauber die Verbrennungen, Schnitte, Risse, Quetschungen und noch ganz andere Sachen wieder zusammenflickten als ob da nie etwas gewesen wäre. Doch was er auch versuchte diesen verfluchten Schmerz im Kopf wurde er nicht Los.

Obwohl er doch schon so viel Probiert hatte. Weiße Magie, Schwarze Magie, Pulver, Tränke, Beschwörungen und was war? Nichts!

Das einzige was ihm, wenn er tatsächlich mal, diskret einen Heiler Bemühte, gesagt wurde war „Ich weis es nicht." Genau das hatte er auch von einem seiner engsten Vertrauten gehört. Dem Hogwarts Meister der Zaubertränke, Severus Snape, ist ebenso wenig eingefallen. Selbst einige Magische Geschöpfe die er angerufen hatte konnten ihm, wenn überhaupt nur vorübergehend helfen. Von ein paar diese Wesen durfte er sich dann auch noch irgendwelches kryptisches Geschwafel anhören.

Von wegen, nur die Prophezeiung von ihm und dem Jungen - der – lebt sei seine Rettung. Ganz sicher nicht. Seine Rettung war es wenn er den Bengel endlich umbrächte. Sobald er tot ist würde sich alles entspannen, keine Schmerzen mehr, nur noch ruhe. Damit würde er zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. Nicht nur seine Körperlichen Probleme waren dann gelöst, sondern auch seine Pläne zur Machtübernahme würden endlich aufgehen und Früchte tragen. Was wollte er mehr?

Dann endlich, nach gefühlt langer Zeit, hörten die Schmerzen auf.

Merlin sei Dank!

Jetzt wo er wieder klar denken konnte blieb nur noch eines, seine Todesser rufen und ihnen neue Befehle erteilen.

Im Moment arbeitete alles für ihn. Dem Jungen glaubte niemand. Das Ministerium hatte ihn, kurzfristig von der Schule verwiesen und er ist bei der Anhörung nur ganz knapp Azkaban entkommen. Dann hatte das Ministerium auch noch diese Fudge – Liebende rosarote Kröte nach Hogwarts geschickt. Von dem was an ihm berichtet hatte infiltrierte sie die Mauern des Alten Schlosses mindestens genauso gut wie es einer seiner Leute gekonnt hätte. Diese Frau, sofern man sie so nennen konnte, lehrte die Kinder sogar das er nicht zurück war. Sie sagte ihnen das Potter ein Lügner sei und sie Züchtigte sie mit illegalen Mitteln.

Oh, es war einfach wundervoll. Soll die Krötenfrau ruhig weiter machen. Umso besser wird sein Plan laufen.

Harry war Glücklich. Er verbrachte die Zeit mit seinen Freunden. Genoss die letzten warmen Sonnenstrahlen an diesem herrlichen Oktobernachmittag. Was könnte schöner sein? Alle seine Hausaufgaben für die nächste Woche waren erledigt, Ravenclaw hatte das erste Quidditch Spiel der Saison gegen Slytherin gewonnen und es würde noch ein ganzer Tag frei auf sie warten.

Heute war es egal ob Umbridge in Hogwarts war oder nicht. Heute war es egal ob Voldemort da draußen war oder ob es ihm jemand glaubte. Heute gehörte der Tag ganz allein ihnen. Das tolle war ja auch noch dass nicht nur er, Ron und Hermine die Gruppe bildeten um an diesem schönen Tag am See bei einander zu sitzen sondern auch Luna Lovegood und Neville Longbottom.

Nicht einmal die Tatsache das halb Hogwarts gegen ihn stand störte ihn gerade. Denn jetzt brauchte er nur Harry zu sein. Niemand sonst. Jetzt war er kein Retter, kein Lügner, kein Held oder Irrsinniger, er war nur Harry und er hatte Freunde die zu ihm standen. Ja, Harry war Glücklich.

Mit diesem warmen Gefühl im Bauch verbrachte er auch den Abend. Er schlief schließlich auch damit ein.

Das war der Moment in dem die Verbindung zu Voldemort, seinerseits, unterbrochen wurde.

In den Wochen darauf blieb es dabei. Voldemort begann sogar, zu seiner „Sicherheit" nur noch Nachts zu natürlich niemanden etwas anging. Als ob er jemandem Rechenschaft schuldig war. In der Nacht, war die Chance, vom Geist des Jungen berührt zu werden am geringsten.

Natürlich war er schon bald dahinter gekommen. Er litt Qualen, den Cruciatus – Fluch nicht unähnlich, wenn der Junge wach und vor allem Glücklich war. Sobald Harry auch nur eine positive Empfindung hatte die Stark genug war begann es.

Auf der anderen Seite wusste er ganz genau welche Wirkung die Berührung seines Geistes in Potters Kopf hatte.

Es war die beste Möglichkeit Potter zu Manipulieren ihn dadurch zu schwächen, ja vielleicht sogar in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Voldemort nutzte die Zeit in der Potter schlief ganz ausgezeichnet. Er sandte dem Schlafenden Alpträume und falsche Visionen um ihn zu zermürben und vor Sorge unvorsichtig werden zu lassen.

Er brauchte diese verdammte Prophezeiung. Da er sie nur ein Stück weit kannte war es essentiell das er alles wusste.

In den Kommenden Monaten mussten der – Junge - der – lebt und der Dunkle Lord in mal kleineren, mal in Größeren Abständen Schmerz und Leid erfahren.

Die Sache war verzwickt. Wenn Potter leid empfand- ging es Voldemort besonders gut. Eine Große Hilfe dabei war die Umbridge – Kröte.

Doch in der Zeit um Weihnachten änderte sich das. Potter empfand, trotz seiner misslichen Lage, im allgemeinen, immer mehr gute Gefühle.

Es wurde im Laufe der Zeit wurden die „Wellen" von Harrys Seite her immer stärker. Die Schmerzen ließen sich kaum noch unterdrücken. An Essen und Schlafen war kaum noch zu denken. Ständig juckte es ihn überall am Körper, er kratzte und biss sich blutig wenn er wiedereinmal versuchte die Schreie zu unterdrücken.

An diesem Abend lag er auf dem Rücken auf dem Fußboden seines Büros und atmete schwer. Das Blut an all seinen Wunden trocknete langsam. Er hatte sich nach Little Hangelteon in seine Persönlichen Räume zurück gezogen. Hier war niemand ausser ihm und seiner Schlange Nagini. Keine Todesser oder sonstige „Personen" die ihn störten.

Wie kann das alles sein? Er war der Dunkle Lord Voldemort. Er dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf. Der mächtigste Zauberer dieser Zeit. Er hatte keine Schwächen.

Und doch musste er sich eingestehen das ihn das Glück eines Teenagers in die Knie zwang. All diese unsinnigen Gefühle die einem den Geist vernebeln.

Nicht das er diese Gefühle nicht kannte, er erinnerte sich nur nicht mehr daran wie es ist so zu Fühlen.

Aber JA! Es kam ihm eine Idee. Er musste den Jungen mit seinen Eigenen Waffen schlagen. Wenn er nicht nur wusste was der Junge dachte sondern auch was er fühlte würde er ihn bald so gut kontrollieren können das er seine nächsten Schritte nicht mehr erraten musste sondern konnte gezielt darauf zu arbeiten.

Er würde den Bengel sogar soweit bringen können ins Ministerium zu gehen und freiwillig die Prophezeiung zu holen.

Mit diesem Ziel vor Augen ließ sich Voldemort darauf ein ein neues, fremdes Gebiet zu erforschen: die Gefühle.

Der Winter ging und der Frühling kam. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern ehe Lord Voldemort endlich zuschlagen konnte. Durch seine Übungen und seiner Feldforschung auf dem unbekannten Terrain der Menschlichen Emotionen konnte er schon bald jede Gefühlsregung, die ihn von Potter erreichte nachvollziehen - ja sogar nachempfinden.

Nur musste er achtsam sein. An manchen, zum Glück seltenen Tagen, schlichen sich Gefühle an ihn heran, die ganz bestimmt nicht die von Potter waren. Zu seiner Verärgerung mussten sie also …..

Der Frühling verging, hing aber noch in der Luft. Sommer sollte es werden.

Die letzten Wochen waren hart gewesen. Zwar hatte er keine schmerzen mehr aber immer öfter musste er seine Maske der Gefühlskälte gegenüber seinen Todessern mit Gewalt aufrecht erhalten.

Was war nur geschehen...

Endlich war der Tag gekommen. Seine Wichtigsten Männer waren im Minsiterium. Genauso wie Potter und seine kleinen Freunde. In der Halle der Prophezeiungen kam es schließlich zum Kampf. Fast alle der Prophezeiungen wurden dabei zerstört.

Seine Todesser hatten fast alle der Kinder gefangen genommen. Nur Potter war noch frei.

Dumbledore und der Orden des Phönix waren eingetroffen. Abermals entbrannte ein Kampf – Todesser gegen Ordensleute. Dumbledore gegen Voldemort. Über all donnerte und krachte es. Trümmer, Glasplitter der zerbrochenen Prophezeiungen flogen umher. Alle r Orts waren Zauberer in bewegung und schleuderten Flüche in alle Richtungen.

Wie Harry es geschafft hatte über all dazwischen zu sein und dennoch fast unversehrt wieder heraus zu kommen war vielen ein Rätsel, nur keines über das man jetzt nachdenken konnte.

In einem Gewaltigen magischen Sturm hatte es Voldemort geschafft Den Phönixorden und die Todesser zu trennen auch Dumbledore konnte er hinter eine Barriere verbannen. Jetzt war da nur noch er und Potter. Endlich war es soweit.

Stumm und in einer kaum sichtbaren Bewegung seines Zauberstabes zwang er Harry auf die Knie und schließlich in den Staub zum liegen.

„Harry Potter. ...so schwach." Voldemort sprach sehr leise und ging betont langsam auf seinen Kontrahenten zu.

Hinter ihm versuchten immer wieder einige der Eingeschlossenen seine Barriere zu durchbrechen. Aber selbst Dumbledore konnte nur mit entsetzten feststellen das er nichts tun konnte außer zusehen.

„Wie kann es nur sein, das so jemand wie du für den Retter gehalten wird? Es gibt nichts was du gegen mich tun könntest. Keine Macht die dich retten wird. Und ich habe alles..:"

„Nein!..Du empfindest keine Liebe oder Freundschaft, Du tust mir leid."

Harry richtete sich ein wenig auf und stützte sich auf seine Unterarme um besser aufschauen zu kö Prophezeiung hielt er noch fest in der Hand.

Voldemort trafen diese Worte wie ein schlag. Kein Zauber den er kannte, wäre diesen Worten gleichgekommen. Keine Formel, ob schwarzer oder weißer Magie hatte jemals eine derartige Wirkung auf ihn. Plötzlich fühlte er etwas...er fühlte es ganz deutlich.. sein Herz, wie es in seiner Brust schlug. Er spürte das es seines war, nur der Takt war ein anderer. Dieser Takt stammte von eben dem Menschen dessen Blut in seinen Adern floss.

Harry Potter.

´Was... ist geschehen, was hat er mir angetan?´durchfuhr es Voldemorts Gedanken.

Er ging in die Hocke, um Harry ganz genau anzusehen. „Wenn das so ist, dann verrate mir die Prophezeiung. Ich muss es wissen."

Harry besah sich das monströse Schlangengesicht vor ihm. Auch er konnte es spüren, seinen Herzschlag im Takt mit dem von Voldemort. Sein Blick galt den Augen seines Gegenübers. Die sonst blutroten Augen verfärbten sich, als er die letzten Worte sprach, Silbergrau.

Da war es ihm klar. Das war kein Trick, keine Lüge sondern die, auch für ihn, bittere Wahrheit. Ja, Voldemort musste die Prophezeiung wissen. Etwas wacklig aber unnachgiebig erhob sich Harry.

Die Zeit, in der Sich Harry aufraffte, nutzte der dunkle Lord um alle seine Todesser davon zu jagen. Keiner sollte mehr hier sein; niemand sollte sehen oder hören was sich hier zutrug. „Verschwindet! Alle. Ich will niemanden mehr sehen. Kehrt nie wieder zurück. Keiner. VERSTANDEN?!" donnerte er.

Schon, ergriffen alle die Flucht. Bis auf die Leute vom Orden den Phönix, die immer noch hinter Voldemorts Barriere gefangen waren, gab es niemanden mehr außer Harry und Voldemort selbst.

Sie standen sich nun gegenüber und Harry öffnete seine Hand. Plötzlich begann die kleine Kugel zu leuchten. Ein Warmes Licht beschien die Zwei Zauberer und sie konnten eine leise Stimme hören, sie gab den gesamten Inhalt der Prophezeiung wieder.

_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ... und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ... der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ..."_

Der Dunkle Lord hörte aufmerksam zu. Als Harry geendet hatte schwiegen beide.

„Dann muss es wohl sein. Keiner von uns beiden kann so leben. Dabei sind wir eins. Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit die Prophezeiung war werden zu lassen. Aber dazu musst du mit mir kommen. Wir können das nur zusammen tun."

„Ich..ich soll mit Dir kommen?. .Äh... Warum?" fragte Harry sichtlich verwirrt.

„Lass es mich so ausdrücken, Du bist Ich aber Ich bin noch nicht Du. Um das zu werden was mir vorherbestimmt ist muss Ich sterben um als Du leben zu können. Aber nur Du kannst mich dazu machen. Alleine kann ich es nicht."

Wieder trat Schweigen zwischen die beiden. Dann nickte Harry, er hatte verstanden.

"Gut, wann gehen Wir?"

"Jetzt."

Plötzlich schrie es hinter ihnen.

„Nein Harry, das darfst du nicht tun. Das ist doch V... Vo ...Voldemort!Er wird dich töten"

„Doch, Hermine, ich muss, genau deshalb weil er Voldemort ist."

Damit ging Harry mit zu seinem Erzfeind, drehte sich noch einmal um und schenkte seinen Freunden ein lächeln.

Jene Art lächeln die alle, die es gesehen hatten, später als „wissend" bezeichnen würden wenn sie die Geschichte erzählten.

Voldemort fasste Harry bei der Schulter sobald er neben ihm stand und apparierte davon.

Nur wenig später erreichten Voldemort und Harry das innere einer Höhle.

„Wo sind wir hier?" fragte Harry als er sich vom apparieren erholt hatte."Diese Höhle dient mir seid einigen Jahren als Versteck für einen Gegenstand der von Großem Wert für mich ist. Um Voldemort zu vernichten muss dieser Gegenstand zerstört werden."

„Was ist das für ein Ding?"

„Man nennt es Horkrux. Ein Objekt in dem der Teil einer Seele eingeschlossen ist. In diesem Fall, meiner Seele."

„Das heißt, zerstört man den Hor..äh..."

„Horkrux"

„Genau; also Zerstört man ihn wird die eingeschlossene Seele wieder frei gesetzt."

„Richtig."

„Kommt sie zu dir zurück?"

„Ja, genau das wird passieren."

Als Harry und Voldemort den See in der Höhle erreicht hatten fuhren sie mit dem kleinen Boot zur Insel inmitten des Sees. Auf dieser Insel fand sich ein Podest auf dem ein Becken und diese war bis zum Rand mit einem Zaubertrank gefüllt. Voldemort holte ein kleines Fläschchen mit einem Gegenmittel hervor. Er Trank es und nahm dann die bereit liegende Schale um den Trank aus dem Becken zu schö für Schale, Schluck für Schluck, Tropfen für Tropfe trank er den Zaubertank. Während der Prozedur, schien er gar nicht mehr trinken zu können. Harry war sich sogar manchmal nicht sicher ob sich Voldemorts bleiche Haut nicht grün verfärbte und er jeden Moment den ganzen Trank wieder heraus bringt. Zum Glück geschah nichts der gleichen. Bis das Becken leer wurde und eine Kette mit Amulett frei gab.

Mit großem erstaunen sah Harry zu was Voldemort tat. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Amulett und schoss eine kleine Leuchtende Kugel auf die Kette. Ganz kurz leuchtete sie auf,und zersprang in viele kleine Teile die sich dann in dichten schwarzen Rauch auflösten.

Wenig später verließen sie die Höhle. Wieder ergriff Voldemort Harrys Schulter und apparierte erneut. Dieses Mal landeten sie in London. Um genauer zu sein in der Winkelgasse. Ungesehen von den Leuten die ihre Mittagspause hier verbrachten Stunde schon auf der Straße waren betraten sie die Bank. Harry hätte nie geglaubt das die Kobolde hier sie ohne großes Aufsehen in Empfang nahmen und sie ohne großen Wortwechsel zu den Wägen geführt wurden die sie in die Tiefe tragen sollten. Nach einer Elend langen Fahrt, bei der Harry sich dieses Mal selbst beinahe übergeben hätte, gelangten sie zu einem Verlies das zusätzlich durch einen Drachen gesichert war. Ein sowohl Beeindruckender als auch Mitleid erweckender Anblick. Leider musste sich Harry allzu bald von ihm lösen. Zusammen betraten er und Voldemort das Gewölbe. Harry wurde von der Seite angestoßen und bemerkte das er mit offenem Mund auf all die Dinge in diesem Verlies gestarrt hatte. „Siehst du den kleinen unscheinbaren Becher da?" wurde er gefragt.

„ Ist das der nächste Gegenstand?"

„Das ist er." Wieder nutzte Voldemort den gezielten Schuss seiner kleinen Leuchtkugel um den Becher in Brösel zu verwandeln.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließen sie das Verlies und machten sich auf den Weg zurück an die Oberfläche.

Kaum waren sie aus Gringotts heraus schon apparierte sie Voldemort zu einem neuen Ziel.

Sie standen nun vor den Grenzen zu den Hogwartsgründen. Voldemort sah Harry an und sagte „Hier kann ich nicht mehr mitkommen. Diesen Horkrux musst du finden und zerstören." „Warum ich? Und wie soll ich ihn finden?"

„Zuerst, ich kann Hogwarts, so wie ich noch bin, nicht betreten. Das Schloss und alle Schutzzauber wehren sich gegen Mich und meine Magie. Es wird mich nicht einlassen. Du hingegen wirst problemlos eingelassen. Hier, nimm das, du wirst es brauchen um den Horkrux zu zerstören" Mit einem schwenker seines Zauberstabes ließ Voldemort einen schwarzen Dolch in Harrys ausgestreckter Hand erscheinen. Dann erklärte er ihm welchen Gegenstand er finden musste, wie dieser aussah und wo er versteckt war.

„...Du findest ihn im siebten Stock des Schlosses. Der Raum, in dem sich das Diadem befindet, erscheint allerdings nur wenn du ihn brauchst." „Der Raum der Wünsche!" stellte Harry fest."

„Du kennst ihn also. Umso besser. Bitte den Raum um einen Ort um alles zu verstecken. Dann wirst du das Diadem finden können. Mit dem Dolch kannst kannst du ihn in entzwei schlagen."

Harry hatte verstanden. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, wusste aber nicht wie. Da hörte er ein Stimme in seinem Kopf. °Hab keine Angst. Dir wird nichts passieren. Und auch ich werde nicht hier weggehen, ich warte.°

Mit Zuversicht machte sich Harry auf den Weg ins Schloss. Es war schon fast Dunkel, doch er fand seinen Weg ohne große Schwierigkeiten. Keine anderen Schüler, keine Lehrer keine Geiste begegneten ihm. Nur das murmeln und gelegentliche Schimpfen der Bilder an den Wänden war zu hören. Hogwarts schien zu wissen was er vorhatte. Die Treppen führten ihn, indem sie in die Richtung schwangen in die er gehen musste, fast ohne Umwege in den siebten Stock. Auch musste er nur ein Mal an der Wand vorbei gehen und schon erschien eine Tür. Dahinter waren Unmengen von Dingen angesammelt, Bücher, Möbel, Ziergegenstände, Kessel und vieles Mehr an Krempel der sich im laufe der Jahre oder Jahrhunderte angesammelt hatte.

Harry musste, erstaunlicherweise,ziemlich lange Suchen. Überall lagen Kisten, Kästen,Schachteln in denen ein Diadem untergebracht werden könnte. In vielen davon hatte er nachgesehen doch wenn er dann doch mal eines Fand(und, ja er fand mehrere) war es nicht das was er suchte.

Als Harry schon fast am Verzweifeln war wollte er sich auf einen der alten Sessel setzten die im Raum standen um sich auszuruhen. Er räumte alles was darauf war bei Seite, zu guterletzt auch noch ein altes Plaid

. Unter dem karierten Stoff fand sich ein Diadem von stumpfen, matten Silber, die blauen Steine darin waren grob und irgendwie asymmetrisch eingefasst. Es sah irgendwie schäbig aus. Harry wollte es schon wegwerfen da traf ihn die Erkenntnis. Das war der Horkrux den er gesucht hatte. Sofort nahm er seinen Dolch, legte das Diadem auf dem Boden und...zerteilte es in zwei Hälften. Gleich danach zerbarst es in viele unterschiedlich große Brocken, grauschwarzer Rauch stieg auf und die Einzelteile zerfielen zu Asche.

Schwer Atmend rannte Harry die Stufen des Schlosses hinunter und kam, von zu viel Schwung nach vorne geworfen nur ganz knapp vor Voldemort zum stehen.

„Geschafft!" sagte er nur und Voldemort nickte anerkennend. „Wohin jetzt?" fragte Harry als er wieder freier atmen konnte.

„Zu mir. Den Vorletzten Horkrux zerstören. Er wird am schwierigsten von allen zu zerstören sein"

Schon fühlte Harry wie sie wieder apparierten.

Der Mond war schon aufgegangen als die zwei Zauberer in Little Hangelton eintrafen. Voldemort lief mit ausladenden Schritten auf ein großes, herrschaftliches Haus zu. Im Dunkeln konnte man nicht gleich erkennen das es schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte. „Was ist es nun?" fragte Harry. Voldemort zögerte ehe er Antwortete. „Meine Schlange Nagini. Du kennst sie. Ich habe dir Visionen von ihr geschickt."

„Moment, heißt dass das ein Teil deiner Seele in einem Lebewesen eingeschlossen ist? Wie kann das sein?" fragte Harry.

„Die Meisten Leute, die von Horkruxen wissen, denken das nur ein Lebloses Objekt als Behältnis dienen kann. Das stimmt aber nicht. Auch Lebewesen, egal ob Mensch oder Tier können ein Horkrux werden...Es hat zwar lange gebraucht, aber ich weiß jetzt das sich einen Teil meiner Seele in einem Menschen versteckt hält."

Stimmt, Voldemort hatte gesagt der VORletzte Horkrux wäre jetzt dran. Halt hieß das nicht, wenn er in einem Menschen war dass sie einen Menschen töten mussten. Eine Schlange war schon schlimm genug aber ein Mensch?

„Mach Dir darüber keine Sorgen. Wir töten niemanden. Wenn Nagini von meiner Seele befreit ist ist das gar nicht mehr nötig."

„WAS? Warum?"

„Harry, Du bist mein letzter Horkrux." Für ein paar Sekunden taumelte Harry, so schockiert war er über die Aussage. Er hielt sich an dem Zaun zum Grundstück fest um nicht umzufallen.

„Komm mit. Wir haben noch etwas zu tun." Obwohl er sich benommen fühlte und noch nicht ganz wusste wie das verarbeiten sollte das er ein Horkrux Voldemorts war ging er mit dem Mann mit.

Nagini kam schon auf sie zu geschlängelt kaum dass sie das Haus betreten hatten. Voldemort richtete seine Zauberstab auf die Schlange. Er reagierte gar nicht auf ihr zischeln und die erbosten Fragen die ihm die Schlange stellte. Nichts passierte „Was ist los?" fragte Harry.

°Ich kann nicht° flüsterte Voldemort in Harrys Gedanken. Was nun? Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken zog Harry den Dolch aus seinem Gü legte seinen Hand auf Voldemorts ausgestreckten Arm und drückte ihn nach Mal sprach Harry in den Geist des anderen..

°Wenn du es nicht allein kannst. Dann tun wir es zusammen. Ich kann es auch nicht-aber zusammen schaffen wir es. Es muss sein.°

Voldemort nickte, steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein und ergriff zusammen mit dem Jungen neben ihm den Dolch.

In einer einzigen, geschmeidigen Bewegung enthaupteten sie die Schlange. Abermals stieg grauschwarzer Rauch auf.

Betrübt sahen sie auf den Kadaver der Schlange. Als Voldemort sprach konnte Harry nun das erste Mal ganz deutlich Emotionen mitschwingen hören. Ganz besondere sogar, Gefühle die dem Mann bisher unbekannt gewesen waren. Reue, Leid, Mitgefühl, Bewunderung, Dankbarkeit und Hoffnung.

„Jetzt sind nur noch wir zwei übrig. Aber ich kann dich nicht töten - genauso wenig kannst du es. Wir gehören für immer zusammen. Wie sagen die Muggel. Zwei Seiten der Selben Medaille. Nun kommt dein Teil. Das was nur Du tun kannst."

Alle Gefühle in ganz eigenen Farben. Als ob seine bisherige weise Kälte gespalten und in einen Regenbogen verwandelt worden war.

Am nächsten Morgen:

Take me down to the river bend  
Take me down to the fighting end  
Wash the poison from off my skin  
Show me how to be whole again

Es war früher Morgen. Nebel stieg vom Fluss herauf. Die Luft war kühl und feucht. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen kämpften sich durch das dichte Wasser, was in der Luft hing und jede Gestalt nur zu einem Schemen verzerrte.

Durch den Dunst stapften zwei Personen, eine lang, hager mit weiter, bodenlanger Kleidung die immer wieder hinter ihr von einem Windhauch aufgewirbelt wurde. Die andere, war etwas kleiner, aber ebenso dünn, die Kleidung, die ausgemacht werden konnte saß gut, war einfach gehalten und blieb nur selten im Gestrüpp um sie herum hängen.

Der kleiner ging voran. Er schien den Weg nicht genau zu kennen, folgte aber einem inneren Gefühl und dem Rauschen des Wassers um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Der lange hinter ihm blieb ab und zu stehen, als hätte er vergessen was er hier tun würde. Doch dann schritt er schneller weiter und holte den anderen vor ihm ein ohne das diese bemerkte dass er kurz zurückgeblieben war.

Sie erreichten den Fluss da wo er eine Leichte Kurve beschrieb und sich das Ufer, ohne Steil zu sein, leicht abwärts neigte. Harry holte einmal tief Luft, dann trat er ins Wasser. Es war kalt und er musste sich schütteln um der Kälte Herr zu werden. In fast Brusttiefen Wasser bleib er auf einer Sandbank stehen und drehte sich zu Voldemort um. Für einen Moment sahen beide einander an, dann nickte Voldemort und senkte den Kopf. Harry begann Wasser darüber laufen zu lassen. Erst wenig dann immer mehr. Er begann, wie in Trance, den Mann vor ihm zu waschen.

Und Tatsächlich, je mehr Wasser er über den Körper seines Feindes laufen ließ umso mehr veränderte er sich. Seine Haut gewann an Farbe, sein Schlangenartiges aussehen verformte sich wieder zu einem Menschlichen. Selbst das Wasser färbte sich Milchig grau um sie herum, als ob nun sichtbar gemacht wurde das in diesem Augenblick eine besondere Art Magie legte sanft seine Hände auf Voldemorts Kopf und drückte ihn sanft nach unten - er wusste nicht warum er das tat- er wusste nur das es sein musste.  
Fly me up on a silver wing  
Past the black, where the sirens sing  
Warm me up in the novas glow  
and drop me down to the dream below

„Voldemort?" fragte Harry, nicht sicher ob der Mann, der eben im Wasser verschwunden war ihn hören konnte. Harry konnte nichts erkennen. Was war los? Hatte er etwas falsches getan?

Doch ehe er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte wurde er von hinten mit einer großen Welle bespritzt. Das Kalte Wasser lief ihm in den Nacken und durchnässte nun auch das bisschen Kleidung das noch trocken war. Hinter ihm lachte jemand.

Es war kein spöttisches oder höhnisches Lachen. Es war keine Grausamkeit, keine Verabscheuung oder welches schlechte Gefühl auch immer mit einem lachen ausgedrückt werden kann, mehr darin. Harry drehte sich um. Er sah den Mann, den er eben Reingewaschen hatte vor ihm. Er lächelte. Dann kam er ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, streckte die Arme nach ihm aus und...und nach einem kurzen Zögern griff er nach Harry und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung.

Harry wusste erst gar nicht wie ihm geschah. Doch dann konnte er es spüren. Es war vorbei. Er konnte sich entspannen, sich fallen lassen. Es war gut so. Plötzlich hörte er ganz leise die Stimme des Mannes der ihn hielt.

„Nicht Voldemort," als er sprach drückt er Harry auf halbe Armlänge von sich weg. So konnte er Harry direkt in die Augen sehen.

„Tom" sagte er „Mein Name ist Tom."

Bring me home in a blinding dream,  
through the secrets that I have seen  
Wash the sorrow from off my skin  
and show me how to be whole again

Nachdem die Zwei den Fluss verlassen hatten liefen sie für eine Weile still nebeneinander her. Die sonne hatte nun die Herrschaft übernommen und alle morgendlichen Nebel hatten sich verflüchtigt. Waren aufgestiegen wie die Schatten der Nacht. Die beiden Zauberer waren dank ihrer Magie wieder trocken.

„Na los, frag schon." sagte der Mann neben Harry.

„Was geschieht nun? Was wird aus den Todessern, was wird aus dir?"

„Ganz genau weiß ich es nicht. Aber ich glaube die Todesser werden sich zerstreuen. Manche werden untertauchen, andere wird ihre gerechte Strafe ereilen. Was eben so passiert wenn ein Krieg gewonnen wurde. ...Was mich angeht. Hat sich die Prophezeiung erfüllt. Der Dunkle Lord wurde vernichtet. Voldemort starb da hinten im Fluss und ich, Tom Riddle, kann leben. Bist du damit einverstanden?"

Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything left for you to see  
For you to see

„Ich denke schon. Es ist ja keine Lüge in dem Sinne und ich weiß das ich Voldemort den Tod gewünscht habe. Aber ich weiß auch das ich es Tom Riddle nicht wünsche. Wenn in erster Linie Ich, die Leute von Voldomorts Untergang überzeugen kann; Ja dann wird Tom Riddle leben können. So wie ich lebe - ohne zu überleben."

„Das würdest du für mich tun?" fragte Tom erstaunt.

„Ja." gab Harry als schlichte Antwort.

„Warum?" Harry schwieg, atmete einmal tief ein und sagte dann.  
„Wir gehören für immer zusammen. Darum will ich das auch wahr machen. Ganz egal was kommt."

'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything left for you to see  
For you to see

Hier, an diesem Tag wurde Geschichte geschrieben. Der Junge der Lebt hat den Dunklen Lord besiegt. Der Krieg ist gewonnen und vorbei.

Das Schloss aus Glas, welches das Leben von Harry Potter darstellt ist Lichtdurchflutet. Alle Farben des Regenbogens finden sich darin, da das Licht im durch das Glas gebrochen wird wie in einem Prisma. Nur an einer unteren Mauer findet sich ein blitzförmiger Riss; bildlich gesprochen war das alles was von Voldemort übrig geblieben war. Kaum noch erkennbar unter all dem Lichten Glanz, und all den Farben.

'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything else I need to be

'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything left for you to see  
For you to see

So Leute, vielen Dank für´s lesen, ich hoffe ihr hattet dabei so viel Spaß wie ich beim schreiben.

Reviewt Fleißig und bitte verzeiht mir das ich so viele Fehler im Text habe- habe keinen Beta dafür. Sorry

Also, bis zum nächsten Mal, bleibt mir gewogen- Euer Phil


End file.
